Secret Key
by Ashley Victoria-OrphanAshley
Summary: Valemont/TWI crossover. Bella enrolls at Valemont College to find her brothers murder, but after one long night with Edward Cullen, she realizes that she may love the man who killed her brother. T for now, rating may change in later chap. JACOB included.
1. Creation

**WOOT! Now that I have a laptop for Christmas, I am so super excited to upload stuff. :)**

**Unfortunaly, the only story I will be uploading frequently will be CullenIzing Instant Message & the Valemont one; the other ones will be deleted soon enough, because I'm never going to finish them. :/**

**But,if you message me for permission, I will let you continue to write & publish on your own site, the stories that I have started. (By the way, those of you who liked Tainted Love, if you want a shot at ending it, give me a reveiw or Private Message.)**

**Anyway, this is "Secret Key" based off of Valemont on MTV. If you need a full summary, go to the author's note on Cullenizing Instant Message. :) Thank you.**

"This is your bed."

I came out of the little trance I was in. Jessica =, my new Valemont roommate was pointing vaugly to the other side (the bare side) of the room. Her side was covered with posters of movie stars, and singers. She flipped through a Cosmo magazine and kept popping the bright pink gum she had been working on for the last thrity mintues. "Is all your stuff up here?" SHe asked, nodding her head towards my skimpy suitcase.

"Yeah. I didn't want to pack to heavy." I said. There was a defenate difference between us; she was pretty and preppy, and I was normal and nonchalant. She flipped her curls and shrugged as she flopped on her stomach and crossed her feet in the air. "Suit yourself." She said, blowing a bubble, sucking the air out of it, and putting it back in her mouth.

I crossed over to my bare matteras on the dark wooden bed. I sat down gently, then, feeling restless, got the sheets and blankets out from under the, again, skimpy pile of clothes. As I smothed over the top sheet, Jessica threw the magazine on the side of her and started talking again.

"So, where are you from?" She asked, her peppiness breaking the still silence. I flinched. "Arinoza."

"Ooh, I'm from Washington. You know, speaking of sunny places..." her voice trailed off, "We should go outside for a walk." I shook my head. "Oh, com'on." She begged.

She must not like being on her own.

"I'll show your where all the houses are?" She wagered. _It might help me if I know all these._ "Okay."

You see, I've been accepted to Valemont, one of the prostegest schools in the world. And I've snuck in right under their noses, making them think I'm one of them. Toying with thier minds. I've come for a higher purpose than bragging rights, though. I've come because I need dto find out who killed my brother.

_Eric._

I sighed as I came back down to reality. "...but there were five orginal houses. But, before you and I were born. The really cool thing about it was that it burned to the ground. Don't worry though, nobody died or anything gross like that, but it did disapper. Like, 'poof!' gone."

We came upon the first house. It was old, and grey, but it was beautiful, filled with cherubs and gargoyles on the top of the roof.

"This is Pathera. Its for the wealthy and naturally beautiful." I looked over. There were a few guys and girls scattered across the lawn, looking like the picture of ease, gently leaning against the stair railing or lounged across large blankets on the beautifully kept grounds.

"They look like snobby rich kids." I commented, and Jessica gave an unladylike snort. "Bella, that's because they are." A few people looked over curiously at us. Jessica turned her head quickly, but I kept my gave on them. One of them was a tall blonde, that gently turned for a few seconds, and, with a uplifting of her eyebrows, turned back toward the group of people she was with. There was a bronzed haired boy beside her, who kept his gaze on me, and looked naturally curious at my friend and I. He was pretty, yes, but since this was the house for the rich and famous, I figured he would be just as much as a snob as his little blonde haired girlfriend, who wrapped fer arm in his, and gently tugged him over into the house.

Jessica sniffed. "That was Miss Perfect, Rosalie Hale. And that," she sighed, gently, "was her amazing adopted brother, Edward Cullen."

"Hm, she seemed friendly,." My voice was flat. Jessica gave another snort. "Yes, well, the Cullen- Hale family is the most sought after family on campus. They all got into Valemont. Even their Adoted parents fell in love here." Well, I'd been wrong on her being his girlfriend.

"That right there is the Serpentes house. It is for people who are artists and humanitarains." Again, there were a few people on the lawn, but instead of lounging lazily, these people had easles and were drawing and painting. We caught the nearest couples converstationa s they walked by. "... Mimi, this organazation feeds the hungry in third world countries. I do agree that the Operation Smile program does have its benifits, but I don't know how we'll be able to choose..."

"Okay, do you see the really short girl with the black hair?" I looked over, yes, I did see her. She was sitting on the steps of the building, holding swatches of fabrics and holding them up to compare them to her almost non existant skin tone. Then, every few seconds, she would jot something down on the scetch pad beside her.

"Yes."

"Well, that is Alice Cullen. She's Edward Cullen's sister, you know, the one we just asw back there?" She jabbed her thumb behind her. I nodded. "She's going to be a fashion major. She's got the most style this side of the campus. And she really is nice. One time, I had a history class with her, and I was wearing this belt my mom got me for my birthday when she went to France, and she complented me on it. She said it was really pretty, and that it 'matched a pair of shoes she owned'. A few weeks later, she was wearing the same belt, and she caught me looking at it and winked."

I didn't say anything, but nodded mindlessly. Alice must have got the feeling that someone was watching her, and she looked around her, until her eyes caught on us. SHe smiled, nodded at Jessica, and then went back to drawing her scetch and holding up swatches.

"Come on, lets see the rest of the hosues."


	2. Clues

We walked foreward, and then stopped as a few guys passed us. Jessica held her breath gently, and looked down at the ground. They caught my eye and grinned, and one of them winked and lifted his eyebrows suggestivly. As they passed, my head turned to look at them, and caught them looking at _me. _

Pigs.

"Bella, don't look at them." Jessica pleaded, grabbing my hand and pullling me foreward. I furrowed my brow. She looked scared. I noticed that her forehead was also creased and covered with a light, shiny liquid.

"Bella, promise me, whatever you do, do not get mixed with those boys. Do you understand me?" She looked at me fiercly. I gulped, and looked back at them. They were walking towards the Panthera house, and they were slapping each other on the back.

"Well, you see," Jessica saw my questioning, and she didn't need a verbal response to continue. She dropped her voice, and scooted a little closer to me. "A few years ago, there was a girl found dead in her dorm, and she was known to hang out with those three. When the police were called, she didn't answer her door. When they broke down the door, she was white, completly. hHe had bite marks all over her, and when the coroner looked at her, they found that they didn't have to drain any of her blood, because she was complely dry. I mean, so dry, that when they did an autopsy, when he brought the knife out of her skin, the knife was clean."

She looked back, too. Edward Cullen gazed at me, as he talked to the boys. All of them looked back.

Jessica kept her head down. "Since then, one year a girl has been found like that who hangs out with those boys. And this is their senior year here. That means that if they do anything, its going to be big."

We were at the entrance of the next house. It was less large, and the people who were out front were mostly doing the same thing. They were all reading or talking to each other. There was a boy that caught my eye, though. He was dressed in gray, and leaning, tall and still, across the porch railing, with a book gently balanced in one hand, as his lips moved sliently to the words.

"Yep, you caught a Hale." Jessica grinned. "That's Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin brother, but he started a year late into college. He's also dating Alice Cullen."

"But I though that Edward and Alice were brother and sister? And arn't the Hale's related to the Cullens?" I was seriously confused.

"Yep, they are, but the funny thing about that is its not really insest; Alice and Edward are the _adopted _children of Rosalie and Jasper's mom and dad."

It still confused me. "And what house is this?" I asked, as I watched Rosalie Hale walk along the grounds, toward her brother. They did look a lot alike, but they didn't look exactly like twins. She closed his book, sat it down for him, and hugged him gently. He wrapped one arm around her and led her through the door. But before he opened it, he took something out of his pocket ans swiped it on a tiny black box by the door. I'd noticed that every house so far had one. Maybe to keep out people who were not part of the house themselves.

It remined me of a magnetic key pad and room key you could use at hotels.

"This is the Aodita house. Its for people who are nerds. Scientists and school driven." She rolled her eyes. I, personally, would never be part of this house. I sucked to bad at Calculus in high school.

"There's only one more, and that's the Crocadilis house. People who are big on sports." She looked over at the guys and girls that lined the yard. the girls were huddled up playing volleyball, or tossing a baseball around, and the guys played football agressivly.

"Hmm, Emmett Cullen isn't out here, though." She looked around for him. "Usually, he's not hard to miss. He's really muscular, and big. Not like, fat, or anything. He's just... _big._" I looked around; most of the guys looked pretty big to me.

"Hey baby," one of them called upt. I rolled my eyes, though I blushed scarlet. "Howsabout you come over here and play some football?" Jessica grinned. This guy was big. I wondered if he knew Emmett.

"There you go, you're offically acceppted at Valemont."

He jogged, lightly, over to us. "Hey girls. You wanna play? We'll teach you, won't we fellas?" A stream of "oh, yeah's" "sure will's" and "defeantly's" came from the crowd. The girls were also grinning, probably at our misfortune.

"Don't flirt with him." Jessica said, laughing, "Or we'll never be able to leave." He grinned at her; I liked him. He was nice. He held out his hand, adn I took it, gently. "I'm Emmett Cullen."

_Jessica, I hope you burn in hell._

"You better not flirt with him, or Rosalie will have a cow." Emmett dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "What Rosalie don't know isn't gonna kill 'er."

"Yeah. But she might kill us. She already singled out Bella." Emmett grinned.

"Really? Awh, Rosie feels better is she's spreading dirt."

Jessica snorted. "More like digging a grave." Emmett's smile split his face.

"We better be getting home, its getting dark." I suggested. I'm sure Jessica didn't like it here when it got dark.

"Want onea us big guys to walk you ladies home?" Emmett asked, puffing out his chest.

"Naw," Jessica said. "We're good."

We turned, but not before we spotted three dark figures walking toward us.


	3. Semesters

**Okay, let's get a few things straight here.**

**No reviews. That's pretty horrible. I don't want reviews because they make my story great or anything. Reviews are feedback, whether they are negative or positive. Even if it's as simple as "sucks" or "love it" or as something complex as "Well, I completely understand Bella's conflicting emotions on..." SO, I want reviews because I need to know what I can do to make my story better, or what I should continue to do. **

"Hi." The voice from the lean, tall man in the middle of the tall blonde and the short brunette was silky smooth and very luxe. I went into a defensive position, crossing my arms over my chest, before I replied.

"Hey. Jessica, I think it's time to go," I murmured gently toward my transfixed friend. She nodded, bade them goodnight, and began walking in stride across from me. It was a chilly night; I wished I had grabbed my grey sweater earlier today. It was still on the top pile of my clothes back at the dorm. Jessica wrapped her arms around herself, as well.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked me, breathlessly. I nodded and bit my teeth down to keep them from chattering. _More like breaking._

"You know that their dad is one of the doctors that work at the sanitarium." She sounded like she was trying to keep talking. So, she, too, had noticed the footsteps that were falling behind us lightly. She blew out into the cold night air, making a smoky cone. It dissipated quickly. I stopped, and so did she. But the footsteps continued.

Maybe they were walking to the dorm, like us. But they went around us and swiveled to face us, right in front of the Pathera house. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. It's very dangerous for young girls to walk around campus by themselves." The middle man spoke. He was the one that Jessica had warned me of. The one that the girls went missing over.

The one that had singled me out.

Jessica was no longer cold, though she huddled up against my arm. I shrugged, though I was terrified. "I'm a big girl. I think I'll manage."

He grinned, slightly, and then gave me a smirk. "There are some pretty strange things going on around here, 'big girl'. You sure you want to try to manage?" I shrugged, again, and he got closer. "You know, I know a lot of people that have gone missing around here. I wouldn't walk around this time of night."

He stepped forward, and Jessica stepped back. I wasn't going to show him I was afraid. I actually took a step forward, toward him.

"I'm not scared." I said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you enlightened?"I had no idea what he meant. Spiritually? Somehow, the sarcastic part of my brain told me that this wasn't going to be a Christian college.

"No, but I'm sure I will be." I said, feinting confidence. He must have taken the feinting seriously.

"You and your friend should come to the party we're holding," he said, but before he finished an angry voice behind me said, "Now, James, you know the rules. No freshman. Even if it is invitation only."

It was Edward Cullen. The Pathera House Greek God. He had saved me.

"Fine, Cullen. But you know that they'd be curious anyway." Edward allowed that, but he gently motioned for them to go away, and, though grimacing, the troupe did leave. "Go back to your dorms, now." He said, like he was angry at us.

We obeyed, and didn't speak until we got to the dorm room.

"Oh my god! Weren't you terrified?" I climbed into bed; I wouldn't be able to take much more of Jessica's babbling.


	4. Clocks and Radio Signals

**Ooh, thinks are getting 'curiouser and curiouser'. (: You guys just hand in there, ha! I'm giving you guys one chance to guess what'll happen in this chappy: GO review right now & tell me what you think'll happen, then reveiw agian after this chapter & tell me is that's what you expected at all.**

My first day of formal classes at Valemont. Lord, I would never guessed how nervous I would really be, even though I've been to college before, and passed with flying colors.

Jessica woke me up around five thirty, when classes started at seven. (**A/N : Let it be noted that I really have no idea what time college classes start, so if it doesn't start that late... whoops. Sorry guys.) **I decited to dress comfy, but not terrible. Hell, this was VALEMONT, and I was not about to let the houses and roomies see me shuffle around in my pajamas. I went with a white long sleeved shirt, and a black lace vest with a black skirt and tights. Comfortable, without really being to casual. And, of course, I would blend in with the crowd.

It was a warm enough day to wear my thin button up, but not cool enough to have a jacket, so I ditched the black wool peacoat-- one of my favorite items of clothing, one that I've had since tenth grade. My hair hung in a ponytail, because, for some reason it decited to be stubbon and go into super curly mode tonight, and because of that, it was all bouncy and sporty.

Jessica reminded me of a peice of half chewed bubble gum, all pink and, uh, pink. "So, I'll show you to your classes," she said as she blew on a peice of bubblegum. I nodded and followed her, as she introduced me to the teachers, and then gave me little juicy tidbits on each. "Okay, that was Professor Dempsey. He's a great teacher, just watch out when you have to get up to go to the bathroom. He tends to pull little pranks on his students. I'll never live down that whoopie cushion incident." I laughed as she scrunced her face up.

She left me, after all my teachers had been introduced, to go get her boyfriend. I wandered around the hall, with my large black bag filled with school books and novels. I finally found the common room, and plopped down on a large velvet sofa that was lined with gold tassles.

I was just sliding into my Emily Dickenson, when I felt someone plop down on the toherside of the couch, sending my books and papers flying. "Oh, I'm sorry." A velet voice said to me. I leaned over to pick my books off the ground, and he bent down on one knee and picked them up in one fluid motion. "Its alright, could have been worse. I could have had my inkwell and parchment in there. That would have been a disaster." I looked up when I heard him laugh.

Edward Cullen was even more beautiful up close. He had a green button down on, with dark pants and shoes, and a pair of dark sunglasses perched on the top of his head. He smiled, and handed my books to me as he got up and dusted his pants off.

"So, what are you, a Super Librarian, or something?" I laughed, and stuffed my books back in the black bag.

"Sure," I said. "You know, like, Superman." He laughed this time.

"Well, what's your version of Kryptonite?" I looked him in the eyes, and smiled wide. "Don't have one. Knowledge is the greatest power."

He laughed loudly, and extended his hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Edward Cullen." I took it. He had a cool grip, but it was defeantly firm. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, its very nice to meet you Bella." I nodded, and turned back to my book. "Emily Dickenson? She's great." I turned and smiled, but didn't say anything. My tummy got all tingly sitting next to him.

"Well, do you know where all your classes are? Do you need any help getting around?" I shook my head, but thanked him anyway. He smiled, and then got up. "Well, its nice to meet you, freshman Bella Swan. If you need any help, lemme know."

He turned to leave, but I found myself crying out, "Wait!" He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Who were those guys last night?" It came out in one breath, in a rush, like it was one syllable. The skin around his eyes tightened slightly and his mouth turned down. "Those guys are jerks. Druggies, all about sex, that sort of them. I wouldn't hang around with them, unless you like that sort of thing." He shurgged. "But, anyway, they arn't good for you freshman. I wouldn't go to their party, unless you wanna bed reputaion** (A/N : Didn't realize this, but Joan Jett song, Kristen Stewart is playing her in a movie, Kristen Stewart played Bella in Twilight, so, yeah... back to the story!). **Anyway, bye, new girl."

He left quickly, just as the bell rang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My classes went by swiftly, and were pretty good. I didn't get tricks played on me in Dempsey's class, so I was all okay. Jessic met up with me after classes, and we hung around the Starbucks on campus while we waited for her new boytoy. I took a drink from my iced frappicino, when I saw a familar group at the counter, ordering drinks.

The Cullen and Hales had to follow us eveywhere, right?

I sipped delicatly, while I watched Edward out of the cornor of my eye. He tahnked the counter girl, and tipped her with a twenty. Can you say rich?

Jessica turned in the booth, leaving me in plain sight of him. He was sitting off to the side in a table, beside Rosalie. Alice and Jasper snuggled up to each other, and Emmett was nowhere to be seen. He sipped from the foam cup and laid it on the table. Alice stole it from him, and took a sip, leaving a red lipstick stain around it.

I looked down at my own, and my spirts drooped a little as I saw nothing sexy. How did Alice pull off drinking coffee so amazingly, when all I left on my cup was a ring of coffee around the little plastic hole, and some spit.

I looked over again, when I saw Jasper and Alice kissing sweetly in the both. Her hands were covering his in his own lap. Edward smirked in my line of vision, and raised his foam cup to me, adnoledging me. I smiled, and looked down, blushing.

PULL IT TOGTHER, SWAN! He's just a man, for God's sake. You've been with men before. WHat was so different with him? ARGHH!


	5. Gemstones

**Heh. (:**

They left the coffee shop soon after that, after I was humilated that Edward made me blush. After Jasper and Alice were snogging hardcore in the booth. After they all just... left.

"Was he undressing Bella with his eyes, or what?" Jessica giggled. I turned to her, openmouthed.

"No, no! Not me." I said, feeling a bit smug. But, Edward came from the Panthera house. He must be a player, deep down. I looked over at Jessica, and, almost felt bad for doing this to her. Well, almost.

"Hey, Jessica, has Edward Cullen ever been with a girl while he was here?" I held up a finger as she drank down the rest of her coffee. She swalled heavily, wanting to get right down into the details.

"He had a girlfriend last year, named Victoria, but she died in a car crash about six months after they started dating. She was drinking, and crashed into a tree."

"Oh. That's terrible." She nodded, and I was sincere.

"Yeah, well, he took it really hard. He missed classes for about a week after that, then he strated coming back, but he was really desheveled and everything. But it looks liek he might have an eye on you." She smiled, and waggled her eyebrows.

"Me? No, no, never." I laughed.

She raised her eybrows, and turned to the waitress cleaning the table behind us. "Excuse me, can I have another Double...."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica and I decited to attend a party thrown on campus. It was not the three werid guys party, this was thrown by the senior school attendents.

We got the invatation on Wensday, and the party was that Saturday. It informed us that acohol would be served to those twenty-one or older, but anyone under wouldn't be allowed to drink. If you were a girl, you were to wear a white dress, but if you were a boy, you were to wear all white. Only the seniors could wear black. It was werid, but, hey, its college. People are weird, anywhere you go.

Jessica wore a white sequined number, while I wore a white strapless cotton dress, that had a white sash under the breasts. It was short, but not totally reveailng. Black jewled shoes helped me along, because, heckk, I wasn't about to kill myself. My hair was curled, and put all up in a ponytail. I didn't look too bad.

We gave our invites to the man in a suit outside the Serpentas house. He opened to door for us, but first swiped something on a small black box near it. I got to have a close look at what he was doing. The swiping thing had a nine-didgit keypad and a magnetic stip beside it. Their were two lights, as well. One green one red, only flashed when the keypad was swiped, or the pin was right or wrong.

He didn't have a key, or even a card. It looked like a pendulm, on the end of a black silk ribbion. It was carved intraquitly, with little spirals and leaves on it.

He swiped it, and the green light flashed.

"Remember, once you leave, you can't go back in."

I nodded, though I thought it a little odd. I took my first steps into the Serpentas house, and gasped.

Oh. My. God.

It was black magonony wood staircase, high celeings, and carved marble statues, in all of its glory. It was amzingly beautiful, and old. It reminded me of bustles, and petie fours, and tea. Edward Cullen was on the starcase, chatting up his blonde sister. He had no drink, but she sipped delicatly from a iced drink. From here, it looked like scotch, or something.

He caught me looking, and waved to be before kissing his sister on the cheek, and walking down to meet me. Rosalie scowled down at me, and marched upstairs.

"Hey, freshman." He said, reaching the bottom step. He was in a white suit. Not a senior, but still old enough to drink.

"Hey."

Edward looked around me. "You here with anyone?" He aksed,trying to sound casual. I gave him a casual answer.

"No, more like the third wheel for Jess and Mike." I nodded over to them, groping on a couch.

He laughed. "Well, then, do you care to accompany me? I mean, unless you want a stampede of single girls who ask me to dance with them," he laughed. My heart skipped.

"Sure, but just because your too interesting to get ran over."

He laughed, and offered his arm. I took it, and felt his skin through his shirt. He was cool, not hot at all. The room was stuffy, with bodies packed closely together, and sweating from dancing.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, pointing over to the drinks. I shook my head; I don't drink that much. He nodded, and looked sadly at the girl that had taken perminate residice at the table. She was plastered, and snogging two guys at once, and running her hands over them in ways I couldn't even imagine. I turned away, and looked up at him.

He was probably thinking about Victoria, his old girfriend who died in a drunken car wreck. I wanted to kiss him.

So I did.

I leaned up in on my toes, and gently ran my hand over his face. He looked down, and I smiled slightly before pressing my lips to his softly. He kissed back when I pulled away. I loved it, so I pressed back harder. His arm wrapped around my back,while the other dove into my hair. I ran my own fingers through his perfectly tousled reddish-brown hair, and felt him smile. He caught my bottom lip, and then leaned in for more. I opened my mouth, and he gently di the same, as he swirled around.

I felt a shiver go through me, and I pulled away. His eyes were bright, and his lips swollen from my recent attack.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked, in my ear. I gasped slightly.

I pulled back farther, and looked at him. What kind of girl did he take me for?

"I...I don't do that." I said. His face was shocked.

"Oh. OH. I'm, I'm very sorry, Bella. I really didn't mean to... to offend you." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah." There was a long pause while the DJ changed it to some Lady Gaga song.

"Well, I totally ruined it, didn't I?" He asked, but he seemed amused.


	6. Attack

I left the party about theirty minutes after that. Edward must have realized how upset I got about that last comment, and he made some excuse about going to get something in the Panthera house. He left, and I didn't see him after that, even though I asked his sister, Alice, where he would be.

"I'm not sure," she yelled over the music while she and Jasper twirled. I yelled my thanks, and then told Jessica where I was headed. She told me she'd meet me back at the dorm later, after she and Mike were done at the dance, and after she would leave his dorm room on the other side of campus.

It was a little chilly when I walked home, since I was wearing a short, strapless dress and no jacket. The loud, drunken laughs of people fluttered by on the campus, but as I walked fatrther on, it started to get darker and quieter. My black shoes made almost high heel noises on the sidewalk. I passed the Sanatarium, and got a odd shiver down my back as I walked on. Why hadn't I asked a guy to walk me to my dorm? I mean, didn't people dissapear like this?

I shivered again, when I heard footsteps behind me.

There were two sets of them, one taking quicker, lighter steps than the heavier, slower one. I stopped, to see if they would pass by me, but they stopped, too. They were at least fifteen feet behind.

I began walking a little quicker, and crossed my arms over my chest for warmth. My teeth were chattering, in fear, anger, and from the cold breeze that whipped over me.

The footsteps got a bit quicker in their pace, and I realized that it would be a stupid thing to do if I stopped right now. I slowed down when I reached the lights of the dorm, about a block ahead.

I felt a heavy sigh leave me, but then I heard a laugh. A terrible, horrid laugh. Then another laugh, this time a screech. Then another, and another. Five in total. Oh god.

Then I saw something, a small, orange something light up in the alley beside me. An orange light, tiny as a ciggerette end. That's what it was, a ciggerette.

_I could use one too, brother._

The dorm door was about a half a block away from me: oh, I wanted to reach that light so bad! I just wanted to crawl in bed, and forget all about the men that were behind me. How many blocks had they followed me for? Maybe two, three?

I began to walk quickly, rushing as quick as I could.

But, wait.

There was someone in the doorway. Someone that was the picture of ease, leaning on the doorway, their arms folded over their chest. It was a man, I saw.

The footsteps became quicker, the quickest they'd been.

I turned back.

Five men, all dressed in black, followed me, almost running. All were in suits. All had a terrible white, pearly toothed grin. And all were running.

After me.

The man in the doorway called for me. "Hey, Bella!" That voice I wouldn't have missed at all. The men slowed down upon hearing Edward Cullen.

He came from the doorway, and came to where I was walking quickly toward him. He placed his arm around me, and said, "Hey baby, you alright?" He was acting, but I could really tell if he was asking if I was alright.

"OY, Cullen!" Edward turned around to one of the men that had been following me. I acted as if I were embracing him, but, I was really buring my head into his shoulders, when I whispered, "Get me out of here, please." He nodded softly.

"James, what are you doing here? Arn't you supposed to be doing drugs somewhere?" I heard a snarl, and I shivered. Edward shrugged out of his white jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I hugged it, but felt no warmth from it.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Actually, we were gonna ask your girl here if she'd liketo join us in some extracurricular activites, but she must have though that we were bad guys." He laughedm then turned to me with a grin. "Don't worry, honey, we don't bite." A throaty laugh went through the crowd, and I blushed terribly at his assumption.

"Well, I think its time you got out of here, James. This is no place for you. Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone?" Edward's voice was low, but dangerous.

"Hmm, I don't know Edward, don't you think little innocent Bella and I would look adorable together?" I heard Edward's jaw clamp shut, but then I heard a voice from the back of the crowd. "I think she'd look extra adorable underneigth me, on her back."

Edward pushed me away, and then ran forward to give the guy in the back a punch. James turned on Edward, and pulled him off, while reciving a punch to the face. Edward got hit in the jaw, and he turned and I heard the crunch of a nose being broken under his powerful fist.

"HEY, HEY!" I heard a shout from the Panthera dorm, and, with a rush, Emmett and Jasper were upon the group quickly. I heard punches being thrown, and then, with a cry from me, Edward was pushed to the ground with the sound of broken glass.

"No!"

I ran to him, and felt my head jerk back as my ponytail was being pulled harshly, forcing my back into someone's chest. _Oh, hell. _Tears formed in my eyes, and then I felt Emmett's strong hands whizz by my head to start choking James neck for me. He let go of my hair, and then I felt softer pair of hands grap me, and pull my away from the fight.

Everyone was scattering, and Jasper, being so thin, but, hell, pulling Emmett away from James.

James turned and ran.


	7. Light and Heavy

-** Thank you for patiently waiting for this. It's long overdue! But, do not fret my friends, I plan on churning out at least one chaper a week... perhaps more! But, I do have a request. A beta. Something I obviously need, since I can't spell or edit my own things at ALLLLLL. :[ But, while I'm waiting for the Royal Wedding, I'll be writing this. Much love from the south, XOXOXO, Ashley Victoria. ;)**

"James! Fight back you coward!" Edward yelled as he fingered the blood from his lip. I realized who had their arms around me; Alice. She looked at Edward in concern.

I felt dizzy. Like my head would explode any minute. _I wish I had taken a drink when Edward offered it..._ I ran my own hands against my head, and two things surprised me. My hairbow had fallen out, so it was falling all around me in messy second thing made me almost throw up all over little Alice's Jimmy Choos.

"Hey, Edward? Why is my hair wet?" He stopped talking to Jasper and Emmett, who, by the way, had ripped the arm of his tux, and was flexing the smooth pale skin underneigth.

He came over to me, and gently pulled my hand away from my head. Red.

"Oh. That's why it's wet." Edward's eye's flared. "Bella, I think we need to take you to meet my father. He's a doctor." He sounded distant and foggy, like I'd been placed in a tunnel. I had... let's say... a problem with my own blood. Or, really, any blood.

"I think I'd like to meet your dad." My own voice sounded small, and my eyes welled with tears. He placed his arm around me, giving me a soft hug, before sweeping me up into his arms to carry me over to the Sanatarium. Seeing as though it was a block, maybe two away, I could've walked.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"My dress is a bit short..." Edward looked at my thighs for a bit longer than a split second, before he looked back at my face with a puzzled expression. "... and my underwear is probably being shown to the whole world."

He made a noise sort of like, "OH!" and Jasper took off his white jacket, and wrapped it around my legs.

I'm not going to lie to you, if you've never been carried bridal style, it is freaking uncomfortable. First of all, you have to keep yout head on their shoulder, otherwise it goes flopping all over the place. Second, you don;t know where to put your arms, because you know if you put them in your lap you'll look like your cradling you crotch. If you do put an arm around his neck, you have to cluch on the back of his shirt for dear life.

Wow, I was lightheaded. I think I even giggled slightly, and may have said something. My body felt heavy and numb. Warm. I just wanted to sleep. Calm. I was defeantly calm.

And that was when I let my eyes close, and I drifted off.


	8. Gold Eyes and Silk Sheets

**Thanks, all you guys! This really seems to be taking off! :) Love you guys, PLEASE reveiw! I'm really begging, I mean, REALLY. Please, please, please give me some feedback; tell me how I'm doing. :) **

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, probably the most handsome man on campus, gave me a bright smile. "Well, Miss Swan," his perfectly white teeth glistened like a cheesy toothpaste ad. "It was just a little cut, most likely from his cufflink, but it's all stiched up now." I smiled, since I couldn't feel my head, still.

He moved my hair back, and then patted my back cheerfully. I wondered if he ever had a bad day.

"Edward, are you going to report this to the police?" He tilted Edward's chin up, looking at the large swollen bruised place where James had landed one. Edward hissed when Dr. Cullen touched it gently, then placed an ice pack on it.

A few seconds later, he relaxed, and held the icepack up to his own face. "If Bella-"

"No." Both Edward and Dr. Cullen looked at me. "Well, Edward, if you want to. But I'm not."

Carlisle lost a bit of his smile. "But, Miss. Swan, he laid his hands on you."

I shook my head, but finding that it was too sore, winced. Edward smirked. "I don't need trouble." Carlisle shrugged.

"Can I go back to my dorm? I'm done, arn't I?" Dr. Cullen grinned, checking his clock. "Yes, both of you can go. I'm sure your both tired."

After paperwork was signed and taken care of, Carlisle took my hand and shook it firmly. I smiled, and thanked him.

Pretty soon, we were both outside. The numbing medicine was wearing off, and my head felt like it was about to split open. I cradled my head in my hands.

Edward looked me over. "Need a Tylenol?"

I murmured. He put his arm around my waist, "My place is closer. We can crash there, and get you some medicine."

This time I didn't refuse. He walked me to his house, and swiped his necklace thing. He walked me up the grand stairs, and took me down a dark hallway to the right.

"You don't have a roomate, do you?" He laughed.

"No. I'm all by myself."

After about ten or so doors on the left, he punched in a number on a keypad by the door, and he swung it open.

It was golden, with a dark red and gold bedset. A televison hung on the opposite wall, along with a framed picture of himself, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and a woman I didn't know. I assumed she was Edward's mother. She was pretty, with lots of caramel colored hair, pale skin, and golden eyes, just like Carlisle. I didn't question it.

Edward opened a door on the side, and switched on a light. It was a private bathroom, and I heard a pill bottle being shaken.

He stepped out, with a bottle, and handed it to me. I shook out two, and bent down to get a bottle of water out of his tiny refridgerator.

Edward was digging through his drawers (wow, that sounded dirty) and he pulled out some too big pajama pants, and a t-shirt. "Here, put these on. Bathroom is right there." He pointed to the door, and took the pills from me, placing a few in his mouth also.

I changed, hasitly, finding that I was very, very tired.

When I got out, he was already changed, and slid into his bed. I blushed, but did the same. I moaned when I hit the sheets, and I heard him snicker. I snuggled under the sheets, finding them cold, and soft.

"Feel good?" He whispered, and closed his eyes. "Mhmm."

He pulled me close to him. "It's silk."

"Mhmm. Feels good."

"Yes, it does." He placed his head close to mine, and gently kissed my cheek. And before I could ask him what exactly he meant, I fell asleep.


	9. Tears for Fears

**PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE! :)**

I woe up in the middle of the night, not quite remembering where I was. I looked around the room... and when I got back to the bed, I found there was a man with his back to me, snoring softly. Memories flooded back to me, and I remembered... sleepily... that I was in a bed with Edward Cullen. I found myself blushing.

I curled up on my side, my back pressed against Edward's. Feeling his breathing sent a rush of warmth to my throat... and other regions. He was a gorgeous man, of course, and someone who I was attracted to sexually. I blushed deeper. I could see myself making love to him; I was no slut. I'd only known him a short time. I would wait untill I felt it was right before I would even consider it.

He seemed to be intereted in me, which was a great thing. I wondered vaugely if he had ever thought of me in a sexual way. He seemed to flirt with me, so I would suppose so. He remided me alot of my brother, Eric.

Eric. Just the thought of him made me weak. I loved him so much, and his death didn't change that. We'd been so close. We talked about everything... and then... when I had to go identify his body at the morgue...

I shuttered. I asked them (no, I'd pleaded) with them to let me see his body; or, what was left of him. He'd been burned, to look at him broke my heart. He was so sweet. He didn't need to be like that. He didn't need to go like that. He was supposed to die with grandchildren! Not in a freak fire!

A sob broke loose. My eyes watered, and the bed shook softly. Edward's breathing wasn't even anymore; had I woke him? He turned over, and gently put his arm around me. He was awake. Oh god... what was he going to say?

Another sob escaped my throat. I put my hand up to my mouth quickly, trying to hide it. Edward raised his head up, and paused for a few seconds. "Bella?" He paused again. "Are you alright?"

I began crying again. The charm in his voice made me fully break down.

"Oh Bella! Darling, what's wrong?" He raised up, pulling me to him. I turned over to face him, and began full out crying in his chest. "Baby!"

"I'm so sorry... I just..." I had to think of an excuse really quick. "Today... last night... James. It upset me." Edward puilled me a little harder, squeezing me tightly for a second.


End file.
